Make changes
by meischuyler0404
Summary: La familia vuelve a ver a la desaparecida hija menor de los Tendo, pero se llevaran la inesperada sorpresa de que ya no es la que solía ser. Ranma luchará por todos los medios volver a sacar a la luz a la dulce marimacho que alguna vez conoció.
1. Chapter one

Movió las caderas hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda con ritmo mientras la música de los 50' se colaba a través de los auriculares hacia sus oídos.

Removió su cabello negro desgastado recogido en una coleta casi deshecha con la música mientras movía el plumero entre los cuadros y estanterías de la enorme casa que conectaba directamente a la costa.

Siguió limpiando animadamente hasta que tocaron el timbre de la puerta principal.

La mujer, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, refunfuñó mientras se quitaba los auriculares y caminó a regañadientes hacia la puerta. Subió el escalón que daba al recibidor mientras la música lejana que se escapaba de los auriculares abandonados en un sofá hacía de fondo en la silenciosa casa.

Abrió la puerta de golpe sin molestarse en revisar por la mirilla. Sus ojos marrones pasaron por los rostros que sonreían por cordialidad de las seis personas paradas en la puerta. Ignoró el panda que se encontraba entre una mujer sonriente con kimono y la chica joven de cabello corto castaño. Había visto cosas aún más extrañas en esa misma casa...

Al terminar, con una mano aún sujetando la puerta, soltó una sonora carcajada divertida al reconocerlos a casi todos.

Los visitantes la miraron extrañados, algunos murmurando cosas o simplemente sonriendo nerviosos mirando a los lados por si se habían equivocado de dirección.

Tamako sonrió y se separó de la puerta para mirar hacia las escaleras a su izquierda que daban a las habitaciones, y exclamó:

-¡Akaanee!

Las familias Tendo y Saotome no esperaban que una mujer regordeta les abriese la puerta en vez de la hija menor de los Tendo. Mucho menos de que se riera al verlos ahí parados.

Al verla gritar el nombre de la dueña de la casa, como si la situación le pareciese muy divertida, al menos supieron que no habían equivocado de lugar.

Un chico de cabello negro recogido en una curiosa trenza y ojos azules, parado entre una chica joven de cabello castaño largo recogido en una coleta, sujetada a su brazo y un hombre de mediana edad de cabello largo oscuro, contuvo la respiración e hizo lo imposible por no dar media vuelta y volver corriendo a Nerima al escuchar ese nombre que hacía tanto no escuchaba. Al menos en voz alta.

Suspiró y aguardó impaciente como el resto.

Segundos después de escucharse unos golpes y pasos rápidos en el paso de arriba que confundieron aún más a los visitantes, oyeron unos pasos suaves y ligeros que bajaban las escaleras.

Todos aguantaron la respiración, y la verdad, es que después de casi dos años sin verla, no se esperaban encontrarla así.

Akane Tendo se paró a un lado de la mujer sonriente, ignorando a las seis personas y al enorme panda parados en su puerta, con una simple camisa azul a cuadros enorme, sin parte inferior, descalza, despeinada y con una mano frotándose el ojo derecho medio dormida.

El chico de la trenza se quedó perplejo al verla igual que hace mucho tiempo. Con el cabello ahora hasta poco más allá los hombros, y con una camisa obviamente de hombre que prefería no saber cómo había llegado ahí.

Pero era ella. Después de todo. Era su Akane.

La chica hizo un puchero molesto hacia su empleada y gruñó con voz seca:

-¿Y ahora por qué me despiertas, Tamako?

La mujer sonrió burlesca mirando de nuevo hacia los visitantes, que se quedaron mirándola sin decir palabra, algo confundidos.

Akane los reconoció al instante, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Oh, mierda...-alcanzó a oír el pelinegro. Era obvio que no los esperaba.

El hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro salpicado por canas dió un paso hacia delante y sonrió hacia su hija con una gotita de sudor en su rostro.

-Oh, Akane, querida hija, cuánto tiempo-habló extendiendo los brazos.

La chica rodó los ojos sin disimulo, un gesto no pasado por el resto de los presentes.

"Como ha cambiado..."-pensó el chico de ojos azules.

Se dejó abrazar fuertemente por el hombre sin corresponderle el abrazo.

Cuando la soltó, su empleada soltó otra risa y comentó:

-Cómo me lo voy a pasar...

Y dió media vuelta hacia la cocina con un fuerte: "¡Suerte, jefa!"

-Necesito una copa...-susurró para sí misma la peliazul frotándose las sienes con dos dedos.

De pronto, después de negárselo internamente, ambos conectaron las miradas, como si el tiempo no importase. Él estaba allí, y ella también.

Pero antes de que volviesen a humedecerse sus ojos, Ranma apartó la mirada con un suspiro tembloroso y se repitió internamente no volver a mirarla.

Akane alzó una ceja, ignorando todos los sentimientos que amenazaban con salir al volver a verlo, sobre todo con la chica castaña que tan bien conocía colgada de su brazo, y preguntó en voz alta que demonios hacían en su casa.

-¿No recibiste el e-mail? Te lo mandamos hace semanas, querida-respondió la mujer del kimono con una sonrisa apacible.

Akane entrecerró los ojos, dio media vuelta sobre si misma y gritó el nombre de su empleada furiosa.

Los visitantes volvieron a mirarse entre ellos aún más confundidos.

Se oyeron unos pasos rápidos y el golpe de una puerta cerrándose a los lejos.

-Esta me la va a pagar...-murmuró enfadada la anfitriona cruzándose de brazos.

Después, caminó hacia la cocina pensando en esa ansiada copa de vino.

De nuevo la familia empezó a murmurar mientras que el padre de Akane sollozaba exageradamente abrazado al enorme panda diciendo que su niñita ya no le quería.

-Cerrad la puerta al entrar-oyeron a la chica desde la cocina.

-¿Esa es Akane?-comentó la chica de cabello castaño corto achicando los ojos- ¿La verdadera Akane?

Los demás no supieron responder, así que se limitaron a entrar pidiendo permiso y quitándose los zapatos en la entrada. Alcanzaron a observar la casa prácticamente occidental que daba a un balcón con vistas a la costa.

Unos largos segundos después, Akane apareció de nuevo en la sala frente al grupo acomodado en los sofás sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-¿Desde cuando tú bebes, hermanita?-preguntó inocentemente una chica de cabello castaño largo recogido a un lado.

Akane miró a su hermana mayor al terminar de llenar la copa hasta arriba pensando una respuesta.

-Desde que prefiero no recordar nada a la mañana siguiente, Kasumi-respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

La aludida alzó una ceja inocentemente y prefirió no responder.

El chico de la trenza se quedó pensando en su respuesta extrañado. Esa no podía ser su ex-prometida.

-Bueno, ¿y a que se debe vuestra "maravillosa" visita?-cambió de tema Akane mientras dejaba la botella sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

Su padre carraspeó adoptando una actitud seria mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-El dojo está arruinado...-unas grandes hileras de lágrimas recorrieron su aún rostro serio como cascadas.

Akane alzó una ceja intentando ocultar su diversión .

-Por qué no me sorprende...-susurró para si misma con una leve sonrisa.

De pronto el hombre abrazó al panda dramáticamente echándose a llorar como críos.

La mujer junto al panda los miró a ambos dándolos por perdidos para después volver a mirar a la peliazul.

-A los pocos meses de volver a abrirlo al público los clientes dejaron de llegar-suspiró.

-Entiendo, Nodoka, pero era algo de esperar-sonrió audaz dando un ligero sorbo a su copa encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer volvió a suspirar dándole la razón, la verdad es que ella tampoco es que tuviese muchas esperanzas en el proyecto de su marido y su amigo.

-Después de eso-continuó la castaña de cabello corto-conseguimos subsistir unos meses, pero al final tuvimos que poner el dojo en alquiler-explicó.

-No te veo muy afectada, hermanita.

-A mi lo único que me importaba era tener una cama, y ahora tampoco la tengo-dijo molesta echándole una mirada acusadora a su padre y al panda que solo aumentaron más su llanto.

-Nabiki-la reprendió Kasumi en voz baja.

-Así que nos preguntábamos si...-comenzó a preguntar Nodoka sutilmente.

-Si, podéis quedaros-afirmó calmada-de todos modos no creo que tenga otra opción...-bajó la voz encogiéndose de hombros y dio un largo sorbo a su

bebida.

-¿Akane?

Todos giraron hacia esa voz masculina que venía del piso de arriba.

-Ha sido divertido pero-un hombre joven y bronceado muy guapo comenzó a

bajar las escaleras mientras subía la cremallera de su pantalón negro-mi mujer me anda buscando y-

Se paró al ver la compañía de la peliazul.

-Oh, hola-sonrió cortésmente.

"Vaya, vaya, Akane..."-pensó sonriente Nabiki sin apartar la mirada del moreno.

"¿Su mujer? Quién es este tipo..."-pensó molesto el joven de la trenza desde su sitio.

-¿Ya te vas, Shiro?-sonrió divertida Akane inclinado su copa.

-Sí, Atsume me matará cuando llegue-bromeó algo miedoso.

Akane solo rió mientras la familia se miraba confundida.

-Hey espera, la camisa-avisó la chica viendo que el chico ya agarraba el pomo de la puerta.

-No importa, me la devuelves la próxima vez-dijo apurado con una sonrisa.

Antes de salir por la puerta le guiñó un ojo a la chica y soltó un divertido:

-¡Llámame!

Akane solo soltó una carcajada irónica antes de que se cerrase la puerta como un "ya quisieras"

El silencio reinó la sala con el único sonido del reloj de pared llenándolo hasta que Kasumi decidió romperlo al ver todas esas miradas confusas hacia su hermana menor ahora no tan pequeña.

-¿Un amigo, Akane-chan?

La chica miró su copa pensativa y antes de tomar otro sorbo respondió un divertido "algo así"

Después del confuso e incómodo momento la peliazul indicó a cada uno sus habitaciones y se retiró a su habitación con la excusa de que tenía que trabajar.

Ranma solo alcanzó a quedarse ahí encajado con la boca abierta.


	2. Chapter two

-¿Seguro que eres tú, Akane?

La aludida se dió la vuelta curiosa interrumpiendo su tarea de buscar algo decente que ponerse.

Se subió los vaqueros de un salto mirando con desinterés a su hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo sabias que era mi habitación?-preguntó tranquila abriendo un armario de pared. Nabiki la perdió de vista tras las puertas caobas.

-Esa pregunta sobraba, hermanita-inquirió guiñandole un ojo avanzando hacia el centro del dormitando mirando a su alrededor.

La habitación era amplia, occidental y francamente desordenada con ropa esparcida por allí y por allá. Una simple cama matrimonial con sábanas de tonos cálidos en el centro de la habitación con mesitas de noche y lamparitas a cada lado, un ventanal adornado por unas cortina semi-opacas que daba a una pequeña terraza en la pared del fondo, un armario empotrado, una cómoda y una puerta que seguramente daria a un baño.

La mediana de los Tendo se sentó en la cama deshecha justo frente al armario abierto de par en par en el que se hermana pequeña lanzaba ropa hacia afuera para seguir rebuscando.

Después de esquivar una falda verde y un par de calcetines, Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y volvió al tema que le interesaba.

-Has..cambiado mucho, Akane.

La peliazul se puso derecha mientras extendia una camisa a lunares frente a ella y arrugaba la nariz disconforme.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarla para después volver a meter la cabeza en el armario tirando al aire la camisa de lunares.

Nabiki alzó una ceja.

Akane estaba…¿Jugando con ella?

-No te hagas la tonta-reprendió seria esquivando otra camisa morada.

-No lo hago.

La chica suspiró con fuerza intentando centrarse.

-Ya sabes...Casa en la playa...Hombres casados...Vino a las diez de la mañana…-comenzó a enumerar-No te pega.

Akane volvió a incorporarse para mirar de soslayo a su hermana lentamente. Levantó una ceja alzando la barbilla. Nabiki notó el aire pesado y turbio de repente, hasta que a peliazul volvió a su tarea maldiciendo por lo bajo al no encontrar nada decente que ponerse.

El ambiente anterior se disipó tan rápido como había llegado, y la castaña se preguntó por un momento si había sido cosa de su imaginación.

-¿Y por qué no me pega?-preguntó de repente Akane apartándose del armario con una camisa roja de tul en sus manos. La astuta y calculadora chica no pudo descifrar el rostro de su hermana. Frío y despreocupado a la vez. Como si quisiese saber y no saber al mismo tiempo.

Tragó saliva pensando en una respuesta hasta que oyó una carcajada. Akane sonrió empezando a desabrocharse los botones de la ancha camisa a cuadros.

-Por primera vez la reina del hielo se queda sin palabras- rió la chica dejando la camisa sobre la cama mientras caminaba hacia la mesita de noche-y yo que pensaba que moriría sin verlo.

Nabiki la vió abrir el cajón superior a apenas un metro de ella para escoger un sostén. La castaña parpadeó incrédula. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza?

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Akane?

La chica de ojos almendra la miró con una sonrisa que Nabiki no pudo descifrar mientras terminaba de abrocharse el sostén blanco.

-¿Por qué tendría que haberme pasado algo?- preguntó retórica metiéndose la blusa roja por la cabeza.

-¡Deja de responderme con preguntas!-exclamó frustrada provocando la risa de su hermana.

Nabiki frunció los labios intentando encajar las pocas piezas de ese absurdo y complicado rompecabezas.

-Bueno, es obvio que algo tiene que haberte pasado-insistió sin rendirse levantándose de la cama para ponerse frente a su hermana.

Akanea miró de nuevo de esa manera que Nabiki no pudo saber que significaba cuando termino de ponerse la blusa. La peliazul pestañeó tranquila y sonrió de repente.

-¿Y tú qué crees que ha pasado?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuáles son tus teorías, Nabiki?

La castaña apretó los dientes impotente. ¿Qué tuerca de le había caído?

-Bueno…-bajó la voz pensativa antes de volver a alzar la mirada con una sonrisa astuta en los labios-Pudo ser...No sé…¿La boda de Ranma…?

Nabiki aún era unos centímetros más alta que Akane, así que desde ahí pudo apreciar perfectamente como la mirada de su hermana se nublaba de repente y una imperceptible mueca de furia se formaba en sus labios. Nabiki sintió un pequeño pinchazo de culpabilidad por haber metido la mano en la herida, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar por que Akane ya se había dado la vuelta bruscamente camino de la puerta.

-Vuelve a pensar tus teorías Nabiki…

Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Nabiki se quedó ahí clavada con una mirada calculadora y pensativa en sus ojos. Sabía que esa reacción no podía ser otra que de rabia y dolor. A su hermana le dolía, por mucho que hubiese contruído tan bien ese muro de acero a su alrededor, por mucho que hubiera cambiado ahora, no podía dejar de dolerle que el idiota de Ranma se hubiera casado con Ukyo.


End file.
